Horizon
by Gapri
Summary: Las rosas florecieron muestra de su amor y a ese paso iba a llenar ese campo de hermosas rosas de color blanco. Counterpartshipping Week Dia 7.- Horizon


¡Ultimo! pero en realidad no lo es, tengo dos del dia 7 y del dia 5, solo que aun no los termino, estaran bonitos, yo lo se (?)

En este no se nota la necedad de Sound Horizon, porque decidí hacer este mas largo no un fragmento. Pero apenas supe de la palabra del dia dije algo como "lo lleva en el nombre, Sound Horizon, Linked Horizon, ¡Horizon!" de igual manera tiene mini referencias (que se nadie entedera pero a mi me hace feliz ponerlas)

 _En cursiva algunos recuerdos y pensamientos de yuya_

 **Day 7 Horizon**

* * *

Horizon

* * *

 **Nos completamos el uno al otro ¿verdad?**  
 **Somos una pareja creada por los dioses ¿verdad?**  
 **Que gran felicidad**  
 **-**

* * *

 _Recuerdo... Esas historias que mi mamá me contaba sobre aquel lugar, donde el cielo, la tierra y el mar se unen..._  
 _El límite de la vida y de la muerte_

 _Recuerdo las historias de las criaturas que habitan allí... Y... Del guardián que permanece allí..._

Se quedo quieto, maravillado, al tener semejante vista, la tierra se combinaba con arena blanca y el agua cristalina se volvía azul mientras más intentaba ver más haya y entre más lo intenta, más puede pensar que el océano se une con el cielo

Quizás, si no fuera porque la cesta que traía la había dejado caer en su pie no habría despertado de su ensoñación

 **-debo volver a casa**

Se sintió triste de tener que dejar tan hermoso lugar pero debía volver a casa

Cada que podía se escapa allí, una parte de él quiere adentrarse al agua y seguir avanzando, no sabe porque pero una pequeña parte de él desea eso, sin embargo siempre se mantiene a una distancia, solo mirando o disfruta de la brisa.

A veces solo va para sentirse mejor pues las cosas en su casa no van bien, grita, llora, se queja, se ríe, se duerme y sonríe pero ese lugar le trae paz

* * *

Miro al jovencito, se le ha hecho costumbre aparecer allí para verlo, era lindo, hermoso y de alma pura, si, justo su tipo

 **-¿Sigues mirándolo Yuto? -** pregunto Yugo, llegando a su lado en el cabello blanco

 **-si, no veo porque no, me gusta** \- admitió sorprendiendo a su compañero que después río con animo

 **-tienes razón, si te gusta no tienes por que privarte de verlo, si te llega a gustar mucho solo tienes que pedirlo**

 **-¿eso explica entonces el porque andas de lame botas de zarc?** \- miro al de cabello azul que se puso nervioso - **Quieres a uno de sus humanos** \- aseguró

 **-solo me estoy portando bien, no estoy de lame botas -** reprochó para seguir con su trabajo

* * *

Corrió, con el dolor destrozando su corazón, esta solo, ahora está solo en el mundo, solo.

Llora mientras corre porque sus padres han muerto, esta solo, no sabe bien como estuvieron las cosas pero ellos no volverán.

Solo llega y cae en la arena, llora, sintiendo que el mar le moja un poco.

Llora hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarse allí dormido y cuando despierta la luz del sol, el último rayo del astro rey antes de ocultarse pero no le traía consuelo, estaba solo... Había perdido a sus padres

Se levantó y trató de quitarse la arena de la cara para que no entrará en sus ojos

 **-¿Yuya?**

Volteo, era la voz de su madre, más lejos asomando la cabeza de la ventana del carruaje de caballos blancos

-¡ **mamá**! - grito alegre - **¡mamá**! - se levantó para ir corriendo hacia ella

Solo la vio meter la cabeza de nuevo y entonces lo noto

 **-¿que?...** \- no había nadie sujetando las riendas del carruaje, pero los caballos empezaron su andar, dirigiéndose al mar.

Se quedo aturdido unos segundos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en que cosa sobrenatural estaba pasando solo quería sacar a su madre de allí para volver a casa, para buscar a su papá, juntos.

* * *

 _Aquel lugar donde el cielo, el mar y la tierra se unen es el límite entre la vida y la muerte_

 _Es lo que mi madre solía contarme_

* * *

Se coloco en medio del camino del carruaje. Iba a frenar aquello  
¿Que hacía su madre en semejante carruaje?

 **-lo siento tanto**

 **-¿mamá? Hey, ¡espera! ¡¿A donde vas?!**  
Los caballos no se detuvieron y como pudo salto hacia el carruaje.

 **-¡yuya! ¡Bajate! No puedes venir**

Escucho a su padre gritar desde el interior del coche. Perfecto, solo debía sacarlos de allí

 **-¡yo los voy a salvar!**

Como pudo intento dirigirse a las riendas, pensando que los caballos se iban a detener una vez pisando el agua pero no, para su asombro no fue así, ¡estaban galopando sobre ella! ¡Sobre el agua!

 **-¡devuélvanme a mis padres! -** tiro de las cuerdas pero nada, no lograba nada, incluso peor, los caballos anduvieron más de prisa y parecían molestos

Estuvo prácticamente toda la noche intentando que los caballos dieran vuelta, frenarlo o sacar a sus padres pero nada.

 **-por favor** \- fue una súplica, sus manos ya magulladuras de tanto tirar de las riendas, de intentar liberar a sus padres. Estaba cansando pero no por eso se había rendido aún.

Volvió a intentar quitar un de las maderas que hacían de ventanas

 **-ya casi, casi**

Logro romper la madera, tirando de ella, viendo el agujero aunque de este un brazo salió, tomándolo de la ropa

 **-¡Ahhh!** \- grito espantado usando el mismo pedazo de madera para golpear aquella mano y que le soltara

 **-es lo mejor yuya** \- fue la voz de su padre

 **-¡papá! -** se acerco más, pero su padre sacando su brazo le había empujado... Le hizo caer del carruaje al agua...

Intento no hundirse, era mar abierto, profundo y oscuro... Y con aquel pedazo de madera intento flotar, apenas podía...  
 **-... No me dejen aquí... -** murmuró hipando con el agua salada picando sus ojos

* * *

 _-quienes cuidan de ese lugar son los guardianes, yo vi uno cuando era niña_  
 _-¿y como era mamá?_  
 _-¡daba mucho miedo! Mucho, por eso si llegas a ese lugar no debes quedarte podrías encontrarte con el guardián yuya_

* * *

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, flotando a mitad de la nada...  
Cuando, con el primer rayo del sol, estaba amaneciendo, lo vio

Alguien en un gran caballo blanco paso a todo galope, de forma increíble parecía como si se estuviera llevando la noche, como si quitara una cortina

Fue algo que por alguna razón le calmo y cuando lo perdió de vista se sintió más triste

 **-no quiero morir aquí... -** murmuró sujetandose lo mejor que podía

 **-¿que haces aquí?**

Escucho una voz profunda y lejana pero no vio a nadie.

La luz del amanecer de repente se hizo demasiado brillante, al punto de ceguarle.  
El sonido de los cascos de un caballo golpeando el agua como si de una superficie sólida se tratase, cuando lo escucho más cerca intento ver

El caballo negro, grande e imponente con unos ojos amarillo brillantes, quien le montaba era un joven de cabello negro con algunos mechones violetas, sus ojos como el acero de las espadas y con una armadura plateada se acercaba a él con cierta velocidad

* * *

 _-¿te dio miedo mamá? ¿Era muy feo?_  
 _-cuando lo vi pensé que así debía verse la muerte_

 _Solo en eso pensó su madre se había equivocado, fuera la muerte o un demonio como en las historias, ese hombre no le provocaba nada de miedo_

* * *

 **-¿que haces aquí yuya? -** pregunto el caballero, con su voz que le provocó que se estremeciera, la sonrisa que le dio, como si él se tratara de un animalito perdido, se sintió así - debes volver

Aunque abrió la boca no pudo decir alguna palabra y solo ahogo un grito cuando el agua se elevó de forma extraña con él allí, sintió el firme agarre y como ahora estaba sentado entre ese pequeño espacio.

El caballo relincho y ese chico solo soltó una risa baja  
 **-de todas formas no ibas a escarbar de mojarte hoy** \- fueron sus palabras y luego esos ojos acero se dirigieron a él, quien estaba sentado con su espalda recargada en el pecho del joven - **es mejor que avancemos, es un largo camino**

 **-¿un... Largo camino...?** \- murmuró, más distraído por ver el rostro de esa persona de lo que pasaba a su alrededor  
Cuando el cabello empezó a andar se espanto un poco, buscando sujetarse de alguna parte

 **-no tengas miedo** \- esas palabras dichas cerca de su oído provocó que se erizara su piel y el que tener ahora ese brazo alrededor de su cintura pegandolo al otro cuerpo no ayudó a su sonrojo.

El camino fue silencioso al principio, dándole tiempo para tranquilizarse y ser consiente de muchas cosas... Apagando su ánimo  
Sus padres realmente estaban muertos, estaba solo, adolorido, cansado y con miedo. ¿Como iba a sobrevivir? ¿Porque no podía ser un poco más alto y fuerte? No podría realizar el mismo trabajo que su padre y la gente del pueblo no le dejaría en paz si hacia lo que su madre... Pensó en como se iba a quedar sin nada y las ganas de volver se fueron extinguiendo más  
Apretó sus manos, dándose cuenta del dolor, ahora con la luz del día le era más fácil ver que tan magulladas las tenía, sin quererlo ni planearlo las lágrimas y un sollozo escapó de él.

 **-¿Porque? -** miro las manos, - "había olvidado ese trozo de madera, debió de arrancarlo del carruaje" - pensó, las hermosas manos estaban realmente muy heridas **\- lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de tus manos, deben doler**

 **-no, no es eso** \- hablo bajito, queriendo no pasar más vergüenza por llorar de esa manera, no frente al otro - **es solo que**

Una de sus manos fue tomada con gentileza, el tacto era frío pero eso no le importo, no cuando entones sintió el rose de unos labios en el dorso de su mano seguido de una cálida sensación, el dolor se iba, su mano estaba sanando mágicamente y de nuevo la sonrisa del joven le dejó sin aliento.

 **-¿mejor? -** pregunto

- **si... -** asintió embobado, su mano fue libre y el proceso se repitió, con su otra mano, se supone que ese hombre era el guardián de allí, que evitaba que los muertos pasarán al mundo de los vivos o algo así, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados ¿como es que sabía su nombre? ¿Porque le trataba tan amablemente? A cada que sonreía le dejaba más en blanco

 **-me alegra que ya estés mejor, eres demasiado hermoso como para que las lágrimas corran por tu rostro**

En definitiva, ese hombre iba a derretirle con sus palabras y sus sonrisas.

* * *

 _Él es realmente amable, me sonríe de tal manera que mi corazón no puede evitar latir con fuerza..._

 _Sus besos me dejan completamente a su merced_

 _Y me hace tan feliz sentirme así por él_

 _Realmente me he enamorado de Yuto._

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta, estaban llegando a la costa, casi sin notarlo, se la paso viendo al jinete, a veces intercambiando palabras donde el término volviéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

Tuvo la oportunidad de también recibir más consuelo de esos fuertes brazos al explicar cuál era su pesar y así descubrir el nombre de su salvador

 **-¿Sabes hacer los remedios que hacía tu madre?**

 **-si, la mayoría pero no creo poder vivir de venderlos** \- admitió estaban tan cerca de llegar y no quería alejarse de Yuto

 **-voy a ayudarte**

 **-¿como?**

 **-tú estas en ese campo casi siempre, hay gran variedad de plantas solo voy a darte una** \- explicó

- **gracias**

Se sentía extraño, triste y eufórico pero apenas el caballo negro estaba ya pisando el pasto, Yuto bajo y le ayudó a bajar, la diferencia de alturas era notable pero se quedaron unos segundos así, mirándose

 **-ven, te mostraré** \- rompió el contacto visual, yendo al árbol más cercano con el chico yendo detrás de él, se hinco frente al árbol colocando su mano en la tierra haciendo brotar un rosal con algunas rosas blancas

- **oh**... - murmuró asombrado, mirando las hermosas rosas

 **-esto ayudará, con las hojas podrás curar heridas, con los pétalos de las rosas curar algunas enfermedades pero** \- se levantó captando la atención del chico, estando más serio - **escucha bien yuya, no hará milagros, no salvará a la gente de morir, no si así esta escrito, tampoco uses las alguna raíz o rama será venenoso, solo hojas y pétalos**

 **-lo entiendo, no haré mal uso de esto, gracias por confiar en mi... Por ayudarme, gracias por todo Yuto**

 **-debo irme ya** \- dijo alegre - sabre cuando estés aquí, rezare para que puedas vivir sin preocupaciones

- **entonces... Si volveré a verte ¿cierto?** \- pregunto tímido

- **si** \- corto sin problemas una de las rosas cuyos pétalos se volvieron de un color morado, dandosela al jovencito - **por el rosal no debes preocuparte, crecerá dependiendo de tu amor** \- soltó aquello a propósito, una pedrada descarada de sus intenciones

 **-¿de mi amor?** \- pregunto con el corazón latiendo a las velocidad

 **-si, de tu amor a la vida, de las cosas que ames, entre más amor más florecerá, incluso los colores de las rosas pueden cambiar, si te pones triste y crees que no hay esperanza empezará a marchitar, quizás este lugar se llene de rosas si te enamoras**

De nuevo Yuto le sonrió, eso no podía ser una indirecta ¿cierto? Debía ser su imaginación

 **-nos volveremos a ver Yuya** \- se dirigió a su caballo, para subir y emprender marcha al horizonte

- **muchas gracias Yuto** \- volvió a decir viéndole marchar a donde sea qué tuviera que ir, mirando la rosa que este le había dado, se veía tan hermosa y casi sin quererlo vio el rosal, otra rosa blanca estaba apareciendo

* * *

 _Gracias a ti yo pude volver a tener esperanza._  
 _Aunque mis padres ya no estuvieran conmigo, aunque tenía que sobrevivir por mi cuenta, sentía que tu estarías allí, que de alguna manera me mirabas desde alguna parte desde donde estabas, te sentía cerca eso era lo que me daba fuerza._

 _Saber que estabas allí, del otro lado, mirándome, suena algo pretencioso y egolatra de mi parte pero el pensar que tu estabas interesado en mi me hacía feliz_

 _Me llenaba el saber que era deseado por ti_

* * *

Las cosas iban bien, incluso aunque había perdido su casa al menos descubrió que no estaba desamparado, un amigo de sus padres se había apiadado de él.

Aunque ese hombre era un de una mejor clase estimaba y lamentaba la pérdida, le permitió vivir en su hogar, donde sus dos hijas, con las que no tardo en entablar una amistad

Aunque puso su condición, él no quería ser una carga y de alguna manera retribuiria tal amabilidad. También que apenas pudiera tener como para vivir por cuenta propia se iría.

El hombre había aceptado aunque se sorprendió al ver de que quería vivir, no le quito la intension.

 **-no es algo tan fácil, el parecía esperar a que me rindiera y trabajará como empleado suyo** \- platico al rosal viéndolo tan hermoso - **pero no me rendire, se que las cosas irán bien, Serena y Yuzu también son amables conmigo, aunque al principio pensé que no le agradaba a Serena luego vi que era su forma de ser, todos allí son amables conmigo**

* * *

 **-así que le diste un rosal, pensé que harías algo más extraordinario** \- miro al de cabello negro

 **-no quería verme tan desesperado como tú** \- contestó de buen ánimo, divertido del sobre salto de Yugo y su sonrojo **\- que le diste todo un campo de flores apenas viste la primera oportunidad**

 **-fue un plan con maña que aparte, me copiaste** \- se defendió - **¡para que veas que tengo buenas ideas!**

 **-tienes razón, debo reconocertelo**

 **-de esta forma se si valdrá la pena el estar mirándole tanto tiempo**

 **-¿o si vale la pena estar detrás de zarc todo el tiempo?** \- cuestionó viendo más molestia en su amigo

 **-¡de rato tu también vas a estar así!** \- respondió cruzandose de brazos

 **-entonces admites que eso es lo que estas pasando**

 **-¡Yuto ya!**

* * *

 _Quiero decir que esos días fueron muy buenos, el rosal crecía aunque al principio no lo usaba, me bastaba con escaparme a ese lugar para ver el mar y las rosas, esperando tener suerte para volver a verte, creía en tu palabra._

 _Y como si supieras que en qué momento estaba más deseoso, ansioso y desesperado por tu sonrisa apareciste, en tu caballo negro y brillante armadura ¿no sueno como una doncella?_

 _Daba un poco de pena pero no había otra forma de decirlo, en algún punto dejó de importar si parecía una doncella._

* * *

 **-traes unas hermosas flores Yuya**

 **-ah, Hola Yuzu** \- saludo a su amiga para volver su vista al ramo de flores que había recibido de Yuto - **son hermosas ¿cierto?**

 **-¿piensas dárselas a alguien? ¿Te gusta una chica?** \- pregunto con interés y brillo en sus ojos

 **-no, no pienso regalarlas y no me gusta ninguna chica** \- aclaro - **me quedaré con estas flores**

 **-Uhh... Tu mamá era florista ¿cierto?** \- dijo algo desilusionada - **¿hiciste este ramo para recordarla?**

 **-algo así -** contestó sin prestar atención a como su amiga estaba mirándole **\- me iría bien de florista ¿cierto?** \- río con animo - **pero la gente no me dejaría tranquilo**

 **-entonces ¿quieres ser florista?**

 **-no, no realmente, no se como explicarlo, solo me gusta para mi, suena algo extraño**

 **-no, claro que no yuya, ¿a quien no le gusta recibir algo hermoso?**

 **-tienes razón** \- le sonrió a la chica, debía dejar de toquetear las flores, no quería arruinarlas pero el recuerdo de su mano rozando la de Yuto cuando le entrego aquellas flores le tenia ido, si que el amor le había golpeado fuerte

* * *

 _Esa clase de cosas, el ser tan dichoso con cosas simples_  
 _Eso debía ser felicidad y era lo único que quería._  
 _Yo era una persona feliz, así entonces sin notarlo los días y las estaciones fueron pasando._

* * *

- **Yuto** \- llamó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este indicándole que podía continuar **\- ¿no podemos estar juntos?**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -** contestó con una pregunta viendo al ahora joven de 20 años hacer un puchero

 **-yo quiero estar contigo, quiero verte a diario pero... Tu tienes que, bueno... Hacer tu trabajo y yo solo soy un humano...**

 **-no eres un humano cualquiera** \- señaló atrayendo el cuerpo de yuya hacia su persona, tenerle cerca - **eres quien tomo mi corazón desde el principio -** le robo un beso disfrutando de nuevo de esos suaves labios

 **-Yuto, eres injusto, sabes que si me besas voy a olvidarme de todo -** reprochó a poca distancia de los labios, queriendo volver a repetir el contacto

 **-solo tienes que esperar un poco más** \- dijo para darle otro beso, invadiendo con su lengua la cálida boca de Yuya. Estaba realmente flechado por Yuya

Había compartido su calor algunas ocasiones con otros humanos e incluso se había enamorado algunas veces pero con Yuya era diferente, era más fuerte lo que sentía por él hermoso chico que por algún otro humano desde que estos habían sido creados.

 **-¿esperar a que cosa? -** pregunto antes de que fuera a olvidar todo pensamiento y perderse en aquel hombre

 **-planeo llevarte conmigo, solo digamos que necesito conseguir cierto permiso para eso, llevarte vivo -** le dijo tranquilo disfrutando del brillo de alegría en esos rubíes - **estaremos juntos, ya que casi lo consigo, así que, solo se paciente un poco más, antes de terminar el año**

 **-¡te amo tanto, Yuto!** \- exclamó abrazandose más al guardián

* * *

 _Quizá yo era demasiado feliz como para notarlo pero no podía frenar lo que sentía._  
 _Quería tenerte cerca, más cerca de mí, queria ser tu mundo como tu eras el mio, quería despertar a tu lado._

 _Tal vez solo fui muy codicioso y egoísta al pensar en solo lo que me hacía feliz_

* * *

 **-¿casarme? -** cuestionó confundido - **¿con Yuzu? ¿Porque yo?**

 **-Eres demasiado despistado** \- se quejo Serena - **eso es lo que ella quiere y esta dispuesta a lograrlo pero ¿no te habías dado cuenta?**

 **-no, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero no quiero casarme con ella** \- soltó sin notar que la chica de cabello rosa estaba detrás escuchando

 **-¿te gusta alguien o algo así?** \- pregunto viendo a su hermana que estaba roja de la ira, yuya era tan despistado como para notar que Yuzu estaba detrás suyo

 **-no, bueno, tal vez** \- contestó sonriendo y sonrojandose - **no me hagas mucho caso, bueno yo debo irme ya** \- se escapó sin ver a la peli rosa

 **-si que ama a alguien más, se nota en su rostro** \- dijo

 **-¡¿pero de quien?! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla y quitarla del camino!** \- exclamó molesta - **no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él**

 **-¿tenemos? -** suspiro viendo él lio venir

 **-¡Serena, vamos tras él!**

 **-él camina demasiado cuando sale a buscar cosas para sus remedios, no aguantas su ritmo por eso siempre lo perdemos cuando intentamos ver a donde va -** le recordó

 **-¡tengo que saber que tiene ella que es mejor que yo!**

 **-yuzu, ya lo hemos seguido muchas veces por toda la ciudad** \- intentó convencer a su hermana - **no hace nada diferente a vender lo que hace y buscar como hacer más**

 **-¿crees que sea mieru? ¡Ella es tan insoportable!**

 **-eres más insoportable** \- murmuró rodando sus ojos verdes

 **-¡¿que dijiste?!**

 **-que si no nos apurados no sabremos a donde va** \- su hermana si que era un lio

* * *

 **-yo realmente quiero irme con él** \- hablo mientras seguía cortando algunas hojas - **aunque la gente a la que ayudo ya no estaría bien mmm quizás si le enseño a Serena pueda hacerlo, aunque no le diré de estas rosas** \- sonrió ante el campo de rosas, gran parte del campo estaba lleno de rosas - **me pregunto si seguirán floreciendo incluso si me voy**

Vieron al peli rojo estar allí recolectando cosas en ese campo de rosas, era un sitio hermoso por la variedad de colores.

 **-si, le diré a Serena aunque eso significa tener que contarle de este lugar, tengo que preguntarle a Yuto si puedo mmm aunque quizás no sea sea necesario que sepa de las rosas -** miro como otra nueva rosa nacía con exprendor **\- a este paso voy a llenar todo esto de rosas por el amor que siento**

* * *

 **-¡te ama a ti!** \- grito molesta, indignada - **¡tienes que ayudarme a que me ame a mi!**

 **-¿que no viste que el rosal floreció mágicamente?** \- cuestionó indignada por las prioridades de su hermana

 **-¡con más razón debe amarme a mi!**

* * *

 **-¿ahora quien anda en de lame botas? -** pregunto yugo viendo a Yuto encargarse de las caballerizas

 **-me alegro que obtuvieras lo que querías pero ¿no podías traer a alguien más humilde? -** pregunto cepillado la cril de uno de los caballos - **parece el dueño del lugar**

 **-a zarc le cae bien, es un punto para mi, además se ve que tan hermoso y al fin lo tengo, ¡Yuri es todo mio ahora!**

 **-es lo malo, le cae bien a zarc, se harán grandes amigos y el trabajo aumentará, peligro lo quiera volver dios de algo, siempre hay puestos libres**

 **-¿tú crees? ¡Mi pareja será dios de algo! Aumento de rango -** río - **quien diría quie antes odiabamos esta vida, no, ni siquiera lo pensamos así, era un castigo**

 **-las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la vez que casi destruimos el mundo -** comentó tranquilo

 **-Zarc estaba realmente molesto, apenas lo había terminado de crear y matamos a sus dinosaurios, pero eramos unos niños teníamos chance de equivocarnos, sabes, Yuri podrá parecer un maldito pero no se, hay algo que lo hace diferente para mi, no es mi tipo es la clase de humano que no me agrada pero algo tiene**

 **-es solo que te has enamorado de verdad de él, es diferente a los otros romance que has tenido, tiene un algo, lo sientes así** \- se giro a ver a su hermano y compañero de trabajo, le sonría y miraba con ¿ternura? **\- ¿qué? ¿Porque me miras así?**

 **-no, por nada Yuto, no te quito más tiempo, no, es más, deja te ayudo**

 **-¿Que te traes? Odias limpiar la caballeriza ¿Qué quieres?** \- le miro desconfiado

 **-nada, nada, no renieges de la amabilidad Yuto**

Se quedaron en silencio, continuando con la limpieza del sitio, cada uno en sus pensamientos

"tu también has encontrado a la persona correcta Yuto"

* * *

Estaba molesta, indignada, ¿que tenía su hermana serena que ella no? ¡Ella era mucho más femenina y hermosa!

De colmo suyo hasta parecía que ahora Serena iba de ofrecida con su Yuya, ¡que descarada!

 **-como si hacer esto fuera tan difícil** \- tomó una de las rosas del jarrón, intentando hacer alguna de las cosas que yuya preparaba, tratando de recordar lo que había escuchado de serena, esa traidora

¡La rosa se había marchitado en sus manos apenas quiso usarla!... ¡Que maldita! Quiso tomar otra pero corría la misma suerte, moría en sus manos

 **-iré yo misma a buscar mas de esas tontas rosas ¡¿porque tiene que estar tan lejos?!**

Había tardado en llegar hasta aquel campo, era realmente un largo camino pero se quedo aturdida al ver a Yuya, estaba allí de nuevo... Muy cerca de otro hombre de armadura ¿que haría un soldado real tan lejos de la ciudad capital?

Los miro un largo rato, estando detrás de un árbol con la suficiente distancia para verlos pero para no ser vista, hablaban tan animadamente, ¿era necesario estar tan cerca? Aunque aquel caballero no se veía para nada mal... Podría pasar del lindo de Yuya al guapo desconocido.

 **-debo averiguar como se llama** \- murmuró para si, casarse con un caballero no sonaba nada mal **-... ¿Qué?...**

Se puso pálida al ver como ambos se besaban y se abrazaban. Sus labios apenas se separaban un momento cuando volvían a unirse.

Se miraban con amor...

Vio a ese caballero tocar uno de los tantos rosales que había alrededor, este floreció, incluso nacían otro tipo de flores y formaron un bello ramo que corto con un pequeño cuchillo, entregándoselo a yuya que estaba rebosante de alegría

Sintió dolor en su corazón, ese tipo de cosas debería pasarle a ella, no a yuya, no a un chico, no deberían estar allí acercándose a la playa.

Lo vio subir a un gran caballo negro, no sin antes besar de nuevo a Yuya que le estaba despidiendo... Lo vio ir hacia ese mar... El caballo andaba sobre el agua alejándose hasta el horizonte.

Se quedo allí, mirando al enamorado chico que tomaba su canasta para volver con ese ramo explendido tarareando alegremente.

No iba a permitir tal cosa, no, sobre su cadáver.

* * *

 _No guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo, esta es la vida que yo he tenido que vivir, gracias a ti pude encontrar la esperanza, notar que tengo el coraje y la voluntad._

 _Desde que nací había sido especialmente débil, frágil y no era capaz de pensar que yo podría ser fuerte._  
 _Gracias a ti supe que era fuerte, incluso aunque perdí a mis padres a los 15, no estaba solo, nunca lo estuve, no era débil. Con solo saber que tu crees en mi podía ser fuerte._

 _Aprendí de ti que no sirve de nada resentir, solo siento tristeza... Pero no se por quien sentirla._

* * *

El campo de rosas se quemaba impidiéndole el paso hacia el mar, le dolió ver como la muestra de su amor por Yuto ardía en llamas ¿porque Yuzu había hecho eso?

¿Porque le culpaba a él?

* * *

 **-¡Yuto! -** grito queriendo que su caballo andará más deprisa, justo a Yuto le tenía que tocar llevar el amanecer al otro lado del mundo

 **-¿Qué pasa?** \- le pregunto extrañado de verlo tan apurado

 **-¡Es Yuya! ¡VA A MORIR! ¡ya logre retrasar el carruaje pero no se cuento tiempo tengamos!**

No escucho más, no, ¿porque? Tiro de las riendas, ¿como iba a llegar?

 **-¡Yuto!** \- grito preocupado, el terminaría el trabajo deseando que su hermano alcanzará a llegar, que no hiciera alguna locura, que las cosas no se torcieran más

* * *

 **-ya veo, te sientes de esa manera**

 **-sí, no puedo evitar sentirme así por Yuto** \- contestó con una sonrisa triste hacia el dios que tenia sentado frente a él en el carruaje **\- yo... No deseaban que pasara esto**

 **-No es tu culpa, simplemente fue la envidia y la mala fe de otros contra ti -** contestó viendo al chico

 **-pero Yuto... Lo que él está sintiéndo... ¿No hay una manera de calmarlo? Esta sufriendo**

 **-¿Amas este mundo Yuya? -** pregunto al peli rojo que asintió **\- entonces dejalo ser, en ocasiones hay que que quemar el campo para llenarlo de vida después, dejemos a Yuto ese trabajo, ya podrás hacer algo respecto a ese dolor que él siente**

* * *

- **maldita sea** \- murmuró al ver todo el desastre, si que Yuto había perdido el control un poco, al menos la ciudad seguía en pie pero no podía decir lo mismo de algunas personas **\- lo que no terminó esa mujer lo termino Yuto**

Estuvo buscando a su hermano por todo el sitio, pocas personas se asomaron cuando le vieron pero no le interesó, tenía que dar con Yuto, toda esa calma le inquietaba

* * *

 **Rastreando la fuente de la enfermedad [Maldición]**  
 **Los relatos se dirigen hacia aquel lugar cercano a la frontera entre la vida y la muerte**

* * *

 **-Yuto no puedes** \- lloro quitando la espada que perforaba el cuerpo de su hermano - **aún podemos alcanzar el carruaje antes de que llegué y sacar a Yuya de allí, aún podemos arreglar las cosas, tienes que levantarte, tienes que sanar, aun podemos hacer algo**

 **-... Él murió de una forma tan horrible -** murmuró **\- aunque lográramos detener el carruaje y sacarlo nos tiene un cuerpo al cual volver**

 **-¡no te rindas! ¡No todo esta perdido! -** exclamó usando su poder para cerrar la herida lo más que pudo, tratando de levantarlo para subirlo al caballo - **¡ya veras que después nos vamos a reír de esto! ¡No te tires a la desgracia!**

 **-¡lo quemaron vivo! ¡¿Como me pides que sea optimista?!** \- grito con los ojos llorosos - **¡Sufrió!**

 **-¡Algo se podrá hacer!** \- le soltó un golpe justo al rostro, respirando de prisa **\- ¡Tienes que calmate! ¡No voy a dejar qué esto termine así! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!**

se mordió el labio, ¿como podía decirle eso?... Él no podía ser pensar en alguna esperanza.  
Dejo su trabajo botado, paso de su límite permitido yendo directamente a donde los humanos, asesino a unos cuantos y maldijo a toda la ciudad, a inocentes como culpables, los maldijo a sufrir una muerte lenta que los consumirá de a poco, sentirían el dolor que habían provocado en el su amor, sentirían el fuego quemarles y se marchitarian de a poco. Viviríamos muchos tiempo con ese dolor hasta que ellos mismos lo decidieran matarse.

Inclusión aunque huyeran de allí, se llevarían y contagiarian a más personas hasta que fueran cazados...

Darles muerte era ser amable, tenía que darles un castigo en vida para que lamentaran sus pecados

* * *

 **Trayendo la muerte como el manto de la noche...**  
 **Una solitaria flor se marchito**

* * *

Esperaba su castigo, lo aceptaría sin dudar, miro a los ojos dorados, enigmáticos y vacíos como siempre. Su expresión sería, le había quitado la voz a Yugo para que no interrumpiera su sentencia.

No le importaba

 **-podría pasar por alto el hecho de que dejaras tu puesto, que hayas matado algunos humano eso podría olvidarlo fácilmente pero les lánzate una terrible maldición a toda la ciudad, no te importo si algunos eran culpables o no, tendrán una vida llena de dolor, incluso aquellos humanos que no tenían ni un año de vida, vivirán sufriendo por un pecado del que eran inocentes ¿algo que decir a tu defensa? ¿Arrepentimiento o algo, Yuto?**

 **-No -** contestó, viendo al dios suspirar mirándole con desaprobación

 **-el dolor y la ira te han corrompido, tu alma ya no puede estar aquí en el cielo aunque seas mi hijo... Tendré que enviarte a otro lugar para que reflexiones tus acciones, que estoy seguro, será pronto**

 **-haz lo que quieras**

 **-no creo estarte castigando, confío en que pronto volverás aquí y nos reíremos de esto hijo mío**

* * *

Quizás llevaba algún tiempo vagando por el inframundo, no le dio importancia en realidad, sin Yuya su existencia no tenía sentido.

Se sentía vacío por dentro.

Siguió andando en el estéril páramo, caminando, caminando y caminando sin descanso, sin sentir dolor. Ya no sentía nada.

En algún momento decidió recostarse sobre la árida tierra, cerrar los ojos y descansar.

.

Miro al joven con tristeza, acercándose hasta sentarse y colocar con cuidado la cabeza sobre sus piernas, acariciando los cabellos negros y mechones violetas.

Sonrió, tarareando un poco, no lo suficiente como para despertarlo, iba a dejarlo descansar, que dejara salir todo su dolor, se había corrompido por su causa, había hecho daño pero también sufría injustamente como él sufrió

* * *

 _Las últimas palabras que sus labios susurraron fueron..._  
 _"gracias por amarme, Yuto"_

* * *

Las rosas florecieron a su alrededor, la árida tierra empezó a cobrar vida y la copa del árbol le dio sombra ante el cálido sol.  
Antes de caer dormido por el sonido del arrullo de las olas del mar, se inclino a dejar un suave beso en los labios de la persona que que amaba.

* * *

Fin

Hago muchos dioses cuestionables~ Pero nos veremos en otro momento...

[La historia fluye en busca del proximo Horizonte]


End file.
